


Слышать Солнце

by NestlingCasey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NestlingCasey/pseuds/NestlingCasey
Summary: Кагеяма где-то на просторах интернета натыкается на информацию, что если бы человек воспринимал звук, издаваемый солнцем, то постоянно бы слышал громкий гул. Может быть, что-то он запоминает и неправильно, но суть поста моментально связывается в его сознании с Хинатой.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 1





	Слышать Солнце

Хината улыбается ярко, тепло и почти что _г р о м к о_. Кагеяма где-то на просторах интернета натыкается на информацию, что если бы человек воспринимал звук, издаваемый солнцем, то постоянно бы слышал громкий гул. Может быть, что-то он запоминает и неправильно, но суть поста моментально связывается в его сознании с Хинатой.

Он всё делает громко, а когда улыбается — будто становится ещё звонче. Не сбивающий с ног рёв, но что-то невероятно близкое.

Хината Кагеяму раздражает, а улыбаясь, раздражает в два раза сильнее.  
Потому что улыбается Хината не ему. Всему миру в целом — и каждому отдельному человеку — но не ему. Улыбается удачному пасу — не Кагеяме. Улыбается победе — не Кагеяме.

Улыбается удачному дню.  
 _Не Кагеяме._

Эти улыбки раздражают, выводят из себя, они слишком идеальные и слишком неправильные.

Они оба _жадные_ , но Тобио все равно впереди.

Хината жаден до жара в ладони, когда бьёт по мячу, жаден до выброса адреналина во время прыжка, жаден до каждого очка, которое приносит команде.  
Кагеяма жаден до всего того же самого, и в добавок — до счастливого взгляда и растягивающихся от уха до уха уголков губ. До покалывания в собственных рёбрах от каждой секунды этой улыбки, выкрученнной на полную _громкость_ — которую никто кроме Кагеямы не слышит.

Он глотает горький осадок, осевший на языке, чтобы не выплюнуть очередным обидным прозвищем, но это не всегда удаётся.

Хината улыбается всему миру.

— Улыбнись мне. Ты никогда этого не делаешь.

Хината не понимает.

— Я? Никогда?

Хината опять улыбается — небу, траве, миру.

Это раздражает так сильно, что Тобио рычит от досады и идёт вперёд, задевая партнёра плечом — не специально, на самом деле, но что-то внутри мерзко и громко радуется.  
Кагеяма заставляет это что-то заткнуться.

***

Они ссорятся, и Хината теперь даже не пытается ему улыбнуться.

Кагеяма верит, что он никогда не дождётся хотя бы одного раза. Ему хочется верить в другое, он жаден до эмоций Хинаты и хочет забрать каждую из них себе — но каждый вечер он глотает глупые слёзы, думая, что больше никогда-никогда хотя бы во взгляде не проскользнёт восхищение и доверие, как раньше.

Нельзя было быть таким жадным, думает Тобио — в итоге он теряет даже те тонкие лучики, которые постепенно топили его ледяную стену.

А потом — жжение в ладони от удара, а потом — мяч бьёт в пол по ту сторону сетки.

И Кагеяма с л ы ш и т рёв Солнца, вездесущий, горячей волной сносящий все стены и преграды. Солнце оглушает его на короткий миг.

Хината улыбается.  
Не миру.  
Не залу.  
Не команде.  
Не первому по-настоящему удачному пасу за столь долгое время.

_Хината улыбается Кагеяме._


End file.
